Kujou Mario
Summary Kujou Mario is an advisor of the Muhou School. He was once a member of the Ogame School until he sided with Jinsuke and killed most of the members of the Ogame School with Riko and Kai. It is later reavealed that he is the traitor of the Muhou School. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Kujou Mario Origin: Gamaran Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Member of the Muhou School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Stronger than characters who are able to break thick wooden walls in one hit) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Gama Kurogane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Average, genius swordsman Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: As expected, Mario is one of the strongest members of the Muhou School, since Jinsuke himself chose him as the Head Advisor. He was a former member of the Ogame School and has mastered all five Ogame school Kata, a feat that only Iori and Jinsuke accomplished before. He has also shown that his skill has risen to such a level where he can combine Gurensen and Shidensen making the force strong enough to crack Kai's Sadanaga. Ogame-ryu - Giant Tortoise Style First Form - Lightning - Ikazuchi Kata (Form of Thunder and Lightning): This form of the Ogame style focuses on speed, being the one Gama is most proficient in. *'2nd Mode: Shidensen (紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash)' - To use this technique, the user falls down, then he gives himself a sprint with his feet in order to dash forward, combining the strength of gravity from the fall with his own and resulting in an incredibly fast movement. As he moves like this, the user slashes his opponent with his sword from below, usually an unprotected spot. This technique is described as the fastest among those of the Ogame School. Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata (Form of the Burning Blaze): This form of the Ogame style specializes in destructive power and strong attacks. *'2nd Mode: Gurensen: (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe)' - This attack is similar to Hibashira. The user crosses his arms, with the right one pointing back and the left one up. Then, he swings his right arm while pushing it with the left one at the same time, resulting in a very powerful and wide swing. Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata (Form of the Water Dragon): This form of the Ogame Style specializes in everchanging slashes. *'2nd Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku (湍流飛瀑 Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall)' - This technique is very similar to Gekirin, but instead of changing hands, the user simply removes his right hand entirely and uses the left one on the bottom of the handle to push while twisting the body in order to extend the reach, turning the slash into a thrust which leaves no escape to the enemy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Gamaran Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9